Pentatonix- Now We're Parents? (Scirstie Fanfic)
by ScottxKirstie
Summary: Scott and Kirstie like each other, but they don't know that the other feels the same way.What happens if Mitch turns into a little kid and thinks his parents are Scott and Kirstie? Kirstie moves in with Scott. What happens afterwards? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Mitch's Pov  
I was in the kitchen filling a cup with charenade. I take a sip. Everything became dizzy and fuzzy.I drop the bottle. Then everything went black and flash I see Mommy and Daddy coming to me.  
Scott's Pov  
Kirstie and I were watching tv while Mitch was getting something to drink from the kitchen. All of a sudden, We heard a loud crash. It came from the kitchen.  
"Mitch? Are you okay?" I asked my roommate while walking in the kitchen and Kirstie screamed.  
"Mitchie!" Kirstie screamed.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked us with confusion.  
Kirstie and I looked at each other.  
"Mommy, Daddy are you okay?" Mitchie asked us.  
"Mitchie. How old are you?" Kirstie asked.  
" Five." He said smiling yet showing a puzzled look.  
"Okay you go into the living room and watch spongebob? Kir- Mommy and I need to have a grown up talk." I asked while kneeling to his height.  
"Okay Daddy!" Mitch said happily.  
"What are we going to do?!" I freaked at Kirstie.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"You're going to have to move in." I said smiling widely.  
"Okay. I'm going to get Mitch clothes and stuff ." She said blushing.  
"Wait! What about Pentatonix?" I asked while being panicked.  
" I don't know. We'll figure it out later." She said with a little smile.  
"Okay. Later Babe." I smiled and winked.  
"Later Dip-Dot." She blushed and kissed my cheek.  
Smiling widely, I walk out with her.  
"Mitchie, I have to get some stuff I'll come home soon, you play with Daddy." She hugged him.  
"Mmk Mommy bye!" He said hugging her back.  
"I'll see you later." She said to me.  
"Bye." I said.  
While she was leaving, I started staring at her. Mitch tugged on my jeans.  
"Yes Mitchie?" I asked him.  
"I'm boreddddd." He whined.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked him.  
"Can I watch tv?" He asked me.  
"Sure." I responded.  
Meanwhile with Kirstie  
Kirstie Pov  
I was walking in the kids section.  
I got him sweatshirts, t-shirts, jeans,collar shirts, pajamas,different color converse,a few stuffed animals,and toys. I drove to my apartment and grabbed clothes,my makeup, and my book. I drove to Scott's house.  
I open the door with the key Scott gave me.  
I see a mess in the room and the boys watching tv.  
"Hello? Is anyone going to clean this mess?" I said to them playfully with a smile on my face and my hands on my hips.  
"Mommy!" Mitchie screamed and ran to me. I gave him a hug and carried him.  
"Hi Mitchie. Did you have fun with daddy?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. It was fun!" He said excitedly.  
"We watched spongebob again." A voice said in front of us.  
I looked up and saw Scottie. I gave him a hug which he returned and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I'm going to make do you want?" I asked them.  
"Mac and Cheese!" Both of them said in unison.  
After Dinner we were in the living room and watching tv. Then I remembered.  
"Mitchie! I have a surprise for you!" I said to him happily.  
"What is it?!" He asked with eagerness.  
" I got you new toys!" I told him with a smile.  
"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" He said and hugged me.  
"You're welcome sweetie. I'll give it to you once you go to your room." I told him.  
He was out in a flash.  
"Do you want to put your stuff in my...our room?" Scottie asked me.  
"Yeah sure. Let me just get Mitch and I stuff." I informed him.  
"Did you empty Mitch's closet?" I questioned him.  
"Oops." He smiled sheepishly.  
"I'll do it once I get everything." I said to him.  
"Okay. Let me get your bag." He said taking my bag.  
" You don't have to." I said to him trying to grab the bag. He snatches the bag and runs up the stairs.  
"Too late. Already up the stairs." He smirked at me.  
"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.  
I walk into Mitchell's room while Scott goes to his and I. I walk in and see Mitchell jumping on his bed.  
"Mitchie, do you want your toys now?" I asked him even though I knew the answer.  
"Yes please mommy!" He said using his puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay. Here you go. I'm going to put your clothes in the closet." I told him.  
"Thank you Mommy." He said and happily started playing.  
After I took Mitch's older clothes, I put in his new clothes. I placed his stuffed animals on his bed.  
"Mitch, I'm going to daddy and I's room. Come in if you need us." I alerted him.  
"Mm k bye!" He waved at me.  
I wave back and close the door.  
I walk into Scott's and I room. I look around and saw he has arranged some things around. I then saw him emptying his closet out.  
" are you doing?" I asked him slightly confused.  
"Oh. I'm making space for your clothes." He told me grinning.  
"You didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself." I told him.  
"It's fine. I wanted to anyway." He said finishing it off.  
"Thanks Scottie." I thanked him while walking with my bag.  
"No problem." He walked to his bed and lied down.  
I put all my clothes in his closet and went to his bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I washed my makeup off and put my make up bag away in there I then brushed my teeth,put my hair in a bun,and took my contacts off and put my glasses on. I walk into the room and jumped on the bed. I jump on Scott and he rolled us over so he's on top. I blushed. I see Scottie blushing as well. He got up and sat us both us in a sitting position.  
"What are we going to do about Pentatonix?" He asked me.  
"Let's just tell them that us three need a break." I spoke to him.  
"Then we are going to need a long break." He said.  
"Lets just tell them what happened when we're ready and see what happens afterwards." I suggested to him.  
"yeah sounds like a plan." He agreed.  
"Mitch is so polite and adorable." I said to him.  
"Yeah he really is." Scott agreed.  
"Can you tell our dear son,Mitchell, that it's time for bed so I can change?" I said laughing.  
"Yeah sure." He chuckled.  
I change to my pajamas which was a tank top and shorts.  
Meanwhile with Scott and Mitch  
Scott's Pov  
I walk into Mitch's room to see that he is still playing with the toys Kirstie bought him.  
"Mitchell time for bed." I told the little boy.  
"Okay daddy." He started to clean up.  
"Do you want me to help you get ready for bed?" I questioned him.  
"Yes please." He responded and made a small grin.  
"Lets go brush your teeth." I picked him up and brought him to his bathroom that was connected to his room. After he finished,I tucked him.  
"Goodnight Mitchie." I said and kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." He said drifting to sleep.  
"I love you too." I said having a big smile stamped on my face.  
I walk back to my room and see Kirstie reading her book on the bed.  
"Hey bookworm. Stop reading." I teased her and lied down on the bed.  
"Haha very funny." She sarcastically said putting away her book.  
"Guess what Mitch said to me." I quizzed her.  
"What?" She said with curiosity.  
"He said he loved me." I told her.  
"Awww." She revealed to me.  
"I need to change and take off my contacts." I revealed to Kirstie.  
She responded with an okay. I take my contacts off and changed into a tank top and sweats. I see her trying to read her book again,but I take it away from her and placed it somewhere else.  
"We should get some sleep." I suggested to her.  
"Yeah we should. We have a big day tomorrow taking care of our little boy. Goodnight Dip-Dot." She said while snuggling into me.  
I wrap my arms around her waist and soon we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Middle Of The Night**

Kirstie's Pov

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Mitch screamed and ran through the door and jumped on the bed with his little blanket.

I sit up to see that his eyes are puffy and red. There are tear stains on his cheek. Mitch crawled closer to me and sat on my lap. I hugged Mitch trying to calm him down. Scott got up and grabbed a tissue.

He came over to Mitch and dried Mitch's cheeks and eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said while comforting him.

He starts crying. I look at Scott. Scott took Mitch from my lap and tried to calm him down. Once Mitch calmed down, Scott put him on the bed between us.

"Baby, do you want to tell us what's wrong now?" I asked.

I rubbed his back.

"I had a bad dream and it was scary." He whimpered.

"Mitchie,do you want to sleep with Mommy and I tonight?" Scottie asked.

"Yes please." He answered.

I lied Mitch in between Scott and I. I pulled Mitchie closer to my chest,hugging him. Scott smiled at us.

"Can you sing me a song?" Mitchell asked with a pleading face.

"Yes Mitchie." Scottie answered.

He started singing a lullaby. I joined in. After the 2 verses we sang, Mitch was half asleep.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." He said and went to sleep out like a light.

"I love you too Baby/Mitchie." Scott and I said.

I felt a light feather kiss on my forehead before I went to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 9:30. It's been almost 7 hours since Mitch had his nightmare. I moved my head and see Mitchie clutching on his blanket. I kiss him on the forehead and look at Scott. He looks so peaceful. I kiss his forehead too. I grab my clothes and changed. I applied my makeup,brushed my teeth and left to go to the kitchen. I cleaned up and made waffles. Once I finished, I walk back to Scott's and I bedroom to see Mitch slightly hanging off of the bed. I chuckle and woke Mitch up.

"Mitch… Mitch..." I said in a hush tone.

After the fourth attempt, he finally woke up.

"What Mommy?" He asked faintly annoyed that I woke him up.

"Time to get up. Get changed and brush your teeth. I made waffles!" I whispered to him.

"Yay waffles!" He spoke.

I shushed him.

"Play with your toys once you are done and stay there until I get you!" I informed him.

After that, he ran to his room. I walk to Scott's side of the bed and shook him. It didn't work. I tried waking him up by lightly slapping him. That didn't work. One idea popped in my head. I ran to the kitchen and fill two cups of water. I then walked back to Scott and dumped it on him.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed and woke up.

I start laughing. He glares at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me still glaring.

"You need to get up and get ready for the day. I made waffles. So hurry up." I informed him

"You could have shook me awake." He said.

"I already tried that and you didn't wake up." I told him and walked out of the room. I walked to Mitch's room. I see him play with his toys.

"Baby let's go eat waffles!" I said to him.

He happily walked to the dining room. I look at his outfit. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, a white collar shirt,Blue jeans, and black converses.

"You look handsome today Mitchie." I complemented him.

"Thank you Mommy." He said grinning.

I sat Mitch at the dining room and grabbed the fruit and syrup.

"Mitchie, Do you want fruit and syrup on your waffles?" I asked him.

"Yes Mommy." He said and moved the plate closer to me.

"Here you go." I pushed the plate closer to him.

"Thank you." He said and started to dig in.

I walk back to the kitchen and grabbed 3 cups.

"Do you want orange juice?" I called to him.

"yes mama." I hear him shout.

I fill one cup with orange juice and as I was about to fill the other two with coffee, I felt arms snake around my waist.

"You look beautiful." The voice said behind me.

I turn around and see the voice was Scott.

"All I'm wearing is a blue t-shirt,black jeans,and black heels." I said to him.

"Well you still look beautiful to me." He replied back.

Scott was wearing a red and black flannel,black jeans, and black converse with a black beanie on.

"Well you look handsome." I told him.

"Thanks,Love." He replied to me.

We stare at each other's then came closer to me.I started leaning towards him. I felt our lips touch. I stood there and after a few seconds I kissed back. I hear Mitch calling Scott and I from the dining room. I pulled away,but kept our foreheads touching.

"We have to go to him." I said reminding him.

"I know. Let me bring the juice to him." He said sadly.

"I'll be there soon. Go eat breakfast." I told him as he walked away.

I got coffee in the mugs and walk back to the dining table.

"Here's your coffee." I handed it to Scott.

"Thanks." He looked up and smiles at me.

After breakfast, I sent Mitch up to his room so Scott and I can have a talk.

We sat on the couch.

"What's going on between us?" I asked Scott.

"Well um Kirstie, I liked you uh since high school and I fall in love with you every single day. So will you make me happier by being my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"To answer your question, we are dating that's what is going on between us." He said smiling cheekily.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You know we have to tell our fans." I told him.

"Fine. I know a way." He said.

"How?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer. Instead I got a kiss. I smiled and heard a camera snap. Then my Twitter ringer turned off. I saw Scott post

the picture of him kissing my cheek and the caption said," Scirstie is real! 3"

His and I's phone started turning off.

"Do you think we should get Mitch something so he won't get bored of his toys?" I asked Scott.

"I think we should get a mini iPad for him. But put the parent control thing so he can use it for only two hours a day."

"I don't know." I said unsure.

"Babe, come on we should. Please. I'll do anything." Scott begged me.

"Anything?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes,anything." He said.

"Okay fine. But only two hours." I said.

"Yes! Let me go get Mitch!" He said excitedly running up the stairs.

After he picked up Mitch and put him over his shoulders like a sack of potato, we drove to the apple store.

"Mitch! Which color do you want it?" I asked my son.

"Blue!" He said excitedly.

I grabbed a blue mini ipad and case. Scott paid for it and we walk back to the drove back home and walked in.

"Come on Mitch! Let's set this up!" Scott said full of happiness.

With that they ran to the away from me.

I walk to the kitchen to get lunch ready.

As I was finishing, I hear squeals from Mitch.

"Yay! It's done!" Mitch screamed.

"Lunch!" I screamed at the boys.

They rushed in and sat down.

After eating their lunch, Mitch started playing games on his Mini iPad. I saw that one of his games were 'Spongebob Moves In'. What a big surprise. I yelled to Scott.

"Scott!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah." He answered walking in the room.

"Remember how you said you would do anything for me if we got Mitch the Mini iPad?" I smiled innocently.

"Uh yeah." He nervously said.

"Well now you have to get us starbucks for a whole week!" I said happily.

"Fine." He said. He then lied down on the couch with his head on my lap.

"I'm boredddd." Mitch whined.

"Play your iPad." Scott suggested to him.

"Wanna go to the mall?" I asked.

"Can we?" asked Mitch.

"Sure." Scott said and got up and grabbed the keys.

"Let's go Mitch!" I said excitedly.

"Coming." Mitch said running to me.

I locked the door and walked in the car.

"Let's hope nobody finds out about Mitch." Scott whispered to me.

"Yeah. We have to make sure they don't recognize him." I whispered back.

15 mins. later

We got out of the car and walked in.

I grabbed Scott and Mitch's hands. A fan walked up to us.

"Can I have a picture with you?" She asked Scott and I.

"Sure." I told her with a smile.

Scott and I took a picture with her.

"Thanks! Is that your son?" She pointed to Mitch.

"Yeah." Scott replied to her.

"Oh he's adorable. I have to go now. Bye!" She walked off.

"Crap!" I said to Scott.

"What?" Scott stared at me.

"We forgot to tell everyone about Mitch!" I panicked to him.

"Okay. I got this. Mitchie come here!" Scott said to Mitchie.

"Yes Daddy and Mommy?" He asked with a smile.

"Come take a picture with us." Scott said holding his phone.

"Okay." He posed.

Scott then posted it on his Twitter. He captioned it," our little boy! Love them both." I grabbed Mitch and Scott and started walking.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked the boys.

"Urban outfitters?" Scott suggested.

"Sure. Mitchie do you want to go?" I asked the 5 year old.

"Okay." He smiled.

Scott and I bought a few shirts and went to Toys R Us for got 3 toys from there. We decided to go to the food court. We were in line to get ice cream.

Scott's Pov

A guy walked up to get his ice cream and started looking at Kirstie. Kirstie grabbed my hand while I was holding Mitchell. The guy walked up to us.

"Hey hottie. The name's to come with me tonight at 7?" The guy said.

"Sure. Can I bring my boyfriend and son?" Kirstie smirked.

" you know what. Never mind." He quickly walked away.

"Nice job Kirst." I pecked her.

"Why thank you." She saw our ice cream and grabbed it.

"Here baby." She gave Mitchell's ice cream to him.

" thank you!" Mitch said while having ice cream all over his face.

"Can we go home now?" I asked the other two.

"Why?" Kirst asked.

" Because I don't want other guys hit on you again." I stared at her.

"If it's fine with Mitch." She said and moved her head to him.

Mitch was nodding.

"Let's go." I grabbed their hands and started walking to the door.  
I open the door for Mitch at the car. I hold Kirstie's hand and started driving with my open hand. After 15 minutes, we were finally home. I unlock the door and the other two run in. I see both of them unpacking the shopping bags. I started shaking my head.

"What?" Kirstie asked.

"Oh nothing. What do you guys want to do now?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Watch a movie?" Mitchie suggested.

"Sure. What movie?" Kirst asked.

"Frozen!" Mitchie screamed.

"Frozen it is." I grabbed the disk and put it in the player.

"I'm going to go get us snacks." Kirstie got up and went to the kitchen. I told Mitch I was going to help Kirstie and got up.

"Hey." I casually said while getting chips.

"Hi." She said back putting the popcorn in a bowl.

I place the chips on the counter and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What are we going to do about Pentatonix?" I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know. When do you want to tell them?" She leaned back on my chest.

"I have no clue. When do you want to tell them?" I started swaying us.

"Maybe this weekend. We have to tell them soon." She turned her head towards me.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I WANT TO START THE MOVIE!" Mitchell

screamed.

"Coming baby." She pecked me on the cheek grabbed the popcorn bowl.

I grabbed the chips and some soda.

"Can you get us blankets?" Kirstie used her puppy dogs eyes.

"Sure. You look cute." I booped her nose and walked out.

"Mitchell i'm getting blankets. Can you wait for another minute?"

I heard him sigh and said it was okay. I place the chips and soda on the table stand and run up the stairs. I grabbed the blankets and ran down the stairs. I start walking to the couch. I see Kirstie and Mitchell talking on the couch.

"Why did you pick this movie? You could have picked the spongebob movie." I heard Kirstie saying oblivious that I was in the living room.

"Because I like the songs in this movie." Mitch said.

I toss Kirstie a blanket before their conversation could continue.

"Thnx. Here Mitchie we can share." Kirstie moved some of the blanket to Mitch. Instead of answering Mitch moved the blanket off of him. He sat on Kirstie's lap and snuggled closer to her with the blanket on them. Kirstie kisses him on the forehead. I took a picture real quick and made it my wallpaper. I peck Kirstie's lips as I rested my head on hers. I then started the movie. Mitch ran off of Kirstie's lap and sat in the middle of the room with the blanket and his food.

"Mitchie! I thought we were sharing." Kirst pouted.

"Sorry Mommy! You can share with Daddy! That way you can have a blanket." Mitch replied.

"Ugh fine." Kirstie playfully roll her eyes.

Kirst then placed her head in my chest lying down. I place the blanket on us as she started getting cozy. I kissed her nose and moved her closer to me. I rested my head on her neck and could smell her scent.

"Kirst?" I said her name.

"hmm?"She asked sleeply.

"You tired?" I asked.

"No i'm fine." She said and started watching the movie.

After the movie, I notice Mitch and Kirstie were was half asleep,almost sleeping on the ground. I let myself get out of Kirstie's hold and carried him up. I changed him into his pajamas

and tucked him to bed. I then went back downstairs to carry a sleeping beauty. I held Kirstie bridal style and walked up the stairs. Kirstie had her arms around my neck as her head cuddled against my chest. I place her on her bed and thanked god that she changed to comfortable clothes before we started the movie.

I took off my shirt and changed into sweats and wrapped my arms around her. I drifted off to sleep.

Hey everyone! I know its been a while. But I've been busy with school. Thnx for everything. Make sure to favorite and review!

-Jess 3


End file.
